


She was not prepared.

by KinToShego



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinToShego/pseuds/KinToShego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon realized, that she was not at all prepared for Gogo to go go and turn her into an adrenaline junkie too.<br/>-prompt drabble, not as fluffy as normal.<br/>-Warning: repeated abuse of the phrase 'go go'</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was not prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Or perhaps one of how scary it may or may not get for Honey Lemon when Gogo drives like a bat out of hell.

Honey Lemon always loved roller coasters, there was just something about the thrill of being thrown around in your seat as fast as a speeding car, high enough in the air that if you fell some grievous injury or maiming would occur. What made roller coasters special was the length of time between roller coaster rides, once every couple of months maybe. But that was before she started dating Gogo Tomago. Honey loved Gogo dearly, but the smaller woman always drove like a bat out of hell. 

Honey hadn't thought much of Gogo's nickname when they first met, Gogo liked adrenaline and going fast in the lab, at least, that's what Honey thought. As the blonde discovered during her first bike ride with her girlfriend, Gogo's love for going fast extended far past the reaches of the lab and boy did she ever 'go go'. Honey wasn't prepared the first time she wrapped her arms around Gogo's small waist and the speedster took off. She'd spent the entire ride clinging to Gogo in utter terror, begging the laughing punk to 'please for the love of Tungsten and carbon slow down!'

After that first fateful ride, Honey thought she'd be more prepared the next time she straddled Gogo's bike and wrapped her arms around the grinning girl. She was not. It turned out that Gogo was going slow the first time 'round, and now was even faster and more daring. At least Honey didn't scream as much that time, but still begged for Gogo to slow down. The smaller girl never did, not once, laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

The third and fourth time proved Gogo could go go even faster, but Honey was adjusting well, not clinging to the punk hard enough to restrict breathing anymore. She laughed and squealed in exhilaration those times, and Gogo started giving her small kisses in reward after each ride, in appreciation for Honey not leaving her with bruises around her waist. Honey adjusted so well to her girlfriend's insane driving habits that whenever Gogo would drag her to a theme park on dates, she found that roller coasters had lost their charm, and actually bored Honey more than left her with the buzz they used too.

Now as she straddled Gogo's bike, snaking her arms around Gogo's waist and resting her head on the smaller woman's shoulder, she found that she couldn't wait for Gogo to go go anymore. And as she did, Honey urged her on. "Go faster Gogo!" She breathed into the adrenaline junkie's ear and as she obeyed they both shuddered at the thrill. When they'd arrived at their destination, Honey found that she was the one to drag Gogo into a loving kiss, brushing their lips together as the buzz from the ride still had her quivering in excitement. Honey Lemon realized, as Gogo sauntered into the nerd lab with a smug smirk, that she was not at all prepared for Gogo to go go and turn her into an adrenaline junkie too.


End file.
